User blog:Uniquemusician/Blackstar Ch. 16
‘Tell Jack?’ '' ''‘Do not tell Jack?’ '' Those questions quickly ran through her mind but faded away as she could hear a little voice in the back of her head; that sounded like Jake, repeating over and over again. '' '' '''You know if you really want friends you’re going to have to tell them someday.' ‘You’re going to have to tell them someday...’ '' ‘You’re going to have to tell them someday...’'' ‘You’re going to have to tell the someday...’ Those words along with Jake's voice echoed through Roxy's mind. She hated it. The only person who knew the whole story was Jake...and she could barely trust him anymore. Every day, it seemed like he was another person...a different person. He wasn't the same guy Roxy had fallen for, but for some reason she couldn't stop falling for him and now here she was with Jack who seemed not bad about not knowing but concerned. Of course the past month and especially during their little journey when they were kidnapped Roxy realized Jack was loyal and always stayed true to people no matter who they were. That's when another questioned popped into her mind. Then why is it so hard for me to trust him?’'' Roxy stared at the brunette who was still leaning against the lime green pole, giving her an expecting look. The girl sighed, she knew Jake was right. The only way she can have the ability to trust again is if she takes''-baby steps.'' Starting off with, telling Jack Anderson the story behind 'Blackstar....her story. Roxy sighed and took a seat on the red bench that was by the mat. "Sit, down Jack you’re gonna be here for a while." The brunette nodded simply and took a seat next to the girl on the bench. Roxy looked down at herself but then looked into Jack's chocolate brown eyes, gazing into them trying to figure out whether this would be right. The only emotion she could see in Jack's eyes was sympathy, concern, and love. She smiled knowing everything would be okay and started off, "Okay, so this is how the story starts..." Line Break... Jerry Martinez was currently standing by Roxy's locker, waiting for the rest of the crew to show up at school. He was usually always late to school but since they changed detention from afternoon to morning, he was always there at the school, just never in class. He sighed as he realized his music started to fade from the headphones he currently had popped through his ears, he took out his iPhone from his pocket and realized that it was on 1 percent of battery left. The colorful boy sighed heavily as he watched his phone turn black and heard the music abruptly stop filling his ears with silence instead of pop beats. '''Oh great. Now what am I suppose to do for another thirty minutes.' Jerry thought glumly as he slammed his head against Roxy's locker. He decided to go to the music room maybe he can at least listen to some old CDs, before everyone else shows up. He made his way walking and turning through hallways, until he made it to room 204 Music Room. He touched the cold doorknob, and was about to turn it to open the door but abruptly stopped hearing a females voice, to his astonishment singing...it was great singing he listened to her word for word taking in her angelic voice. If only you knew Everything I've been wanting to tell you forever I may seem so strong on the outside But on the inside I've got no courage I've got no strength I'm scared to death To let you know everything And I try so hard to not trip and fall But everyday it just seems like I'm, falling harder Yeah, I'm fallin' fallin', fallin' for you and it hurts so bad So bad... I wish you could see how much I fought for you I wish you knew how much I cried for you I cried for you But you sit back and call me selfish And say it’s all about me You say you know me But you barely know yourself And I try so hard to not trip and fall But everyday it just seems like I'm, falling harder Yeah, I'm fallin' fallin', fallin' for you and it hurts so bad So bad... Cause' you don't want to talk anymore And won't give me a reason why And it's driving me insane How it seems to be a different story everyday And I hate your stories They suck so bad I hate being so mixed up with all these different books Your forcing me to read every day and it's a real pain But what I hate the most is that I try so hard not trip and fall '' ''But everyday it just seems like I'm, falling harder' Yeah, I'm fallin' fallin', fallin' for you and it hurts so bad So bad...' Jerry was completely blown away by the voice of the girl and wanted to know so bad who; it was, so he quickly turned the door knob and ran into the Music Room to find it…empty. He looked around quizzically seeing that there was no soul in sight. He walked around, thinking that they might be hiding, somewhere. He noticed the window in the back of the room was open...which was very strange, it usually was never opened. He looked outside the window seeing nothing but grass, bushes, and a few flowers. He shrugged and slid it down locking it shut. Jerry then skipped out of the room thinking, '''Maybe...I'll see who it is tomorrow.' As he made, his way back over to Roxy's locker where his group of friends were currently hanging around at, now tht they’ve shown up. They noticed Jerry's presence and looked his way greeting him with hello’s, hi’s, and hey’s." Milton being curious asked, "Where have you been Jerry? You’re usually always here before any of us?" Jerry replied, "Oh...well I was bored waiting so I went to the Music Room and when I was about to go inside, suddenly this amazing voice of some girl was singing it was sawesome, but I went inside and she like disappeared or something.” Eddie smirked and nudged Roxy playfully with his elbow. "I bet it was Roxy I hear she has a great voice, "he said sarcastically while chuckling a little. He braced himself for a slap across the face or a kick to the shin for his comment toward the tough, petite girl, but was surprised that Roxy didn't seem to notice or hear anything. Eddie stared at her quizzically along with everyone else. She seemed to be off in her own world until everyone turned their heads in the direction of Roxy's gaze. She was staring at Jake coming toward them but not alone he was holding hands with a girl, who laughing and walking with him. The girl seemed to look like another Donna Tobin except she was an, Hispanic beauty. She was wearing skinny jeans, with a tight bright pink tank top and finished the look with matching Vans, she had luscious black locks that fell past her shoulders and a flawless face, with big brown eyes. Jack looked at Roxy in concern after hearing her life story of course having Jake mixed in with it, he bet her heart was shattering at the moment. She was just too good on putting on a tough act to prove it. Jake and the girl then stopped walking in front of the group. He looked around at the teens and smiled, "Hey, guys." The girl just smiled shyly while waving. Everyone sort of just looked around awkwardly confused by the whole greeting, but we're very surprised by the person who had stepped up and met the new couple. "Hey, Jake! Who's the girl?" Roxy said this while smiling politely. Jake was surprised by her sudden kindness but shrugged it off figuring, she was usually kind. "Oh...uh this is Lesley Nicole." He held out his hand referring to the girl standing beside him, he was currently holding hands with. Roxy walked up and shook the girl's hand, "Hey I'm Roxy Greene, aren't you in my 4th period class with Mr. Hagar?" Lesley smiled as Roxy retreated, her hand from hers."Yeah! I am! It’s so nice to meet you its’ so cool how you back talk Donna! I would never be able to do that and for some reason she hates me!" Roxy raised her eyebrows curiously, "Really? I think she's just jealous cause' your way prettier than she is." Lesley laughed, "Ha! Yeah, people say that all the time to me, but like I don't know. I guess I just don't really care for looks as much as society does. Like seriously, I don't want to be known as just a pretty face." Kim yelled smiling, while giving Lesley a high-five, "Finally, someone understands!" Everyone just laughed at the blonde’s outburst. Eddie then stepped into the conversation, "So, how'd you get together with Lesley so fast Jake? You've been the new kid for a day." This question also boggled everyone else's minds especially Roxy's. They all turned towards Jake curiously waiting for his answer. Jake laughed, "Um...you see one day I got really mad and ran away from home for a while." Roxy's piercing blue eyes widened at those words. Ran away. This certainly got her attention. "I went to some park later on in the day and sat down at this bench. I was just minding my own business enjoying the view of the lake and this girl came walking by feeding he ducks by the lake, so I thought she was cute and started talking to her. That's just sort of how it happened, but because I was uh...moving away, we decided if we ever bump into each other again we would start where we left off." Jake then looked at the Hispanic beauty standing beside him with loving eyes as he squeezed her hand she smiled shyly at him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, making some pink creep up his cheeks. "That-t...that...that was beautiful!" Jerry cried throwing his hands up in the air. Milton hand me my tissues!" The nerdy boy following the boy's orders opened his locker and grabbed the box of tissues and threw them over to Jerry who gladly caught it; and blew his nose. Jake raised his eyebrows in Jerry's direction, "Okay well, we're going off to homeroom," he turned around leading himself and Lesley up the staircase. Eddie piped up quickly but with excitement, "Well, I'm going to the cafeteria, to taste test Marge's deserts." "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa, there Eddie! Marge always needs a second opinion on her famous red velvet cake!" Jerry exclaimed tossing the tissue box aside. Eddie shrugged, "Alright, but the last one to the cafeteria has to spar with Jack at practice!" Jack then smirked cockily as he did an extreme martial arts move in front the group. Eddie paled and quickly raced off, with Jerry hot on his heels. Milton sighed. "I've got 10 bucks on Jerry." Roxy pipes up, "Me too!" Kim exclaimed, forcing a convincing smile onto her face, "Oh...c'mon guys have some faith in Jerry." Everyone just stared at her like she just came from Mars. Milton spoke through the awkward silence, "Well, I'm going to go and meet up with Julie. See, you, guys later!" He yelled the last part skipping away, down the hall. Kim then walked up to Jack and spoke quietly, "Hey, uh...Jack can we talk?" Jack cocked an eyebrow curiously, "About what?" Kim took a deep breath and replied, "About well, what happened yesterday and the little argument we had last night." Jack's cheeks then burned red at the mention of the other day. "Sure, Kim just not right now. I want to talk to Roxy, for a sec. I'll meet you in homeroom okay? And we'll walk to first period together." Kim scrunched her eyebrows together, confused by his sudden interest in Roxy, but she shrugged it off and walked away throwing a See ya later', over her shoulder. Jack walked up to Roxy who was currently leaning against her locker in a calm and collected manor. "Roxy...are you okay?" He asked this cautiously as he eyed her for any sign of emotion. She shrugged as she got off the locker and started to walk away. "Yeah, I'm fine why?" Jack crossed his arms over his chest while cocking an eyebrow. "Really? Cause' if I were you I would be really mad at, Jake." Roxy's fists clenched up as a furious glare crossed her face and she suddenly threw her right fist at a locker beside her, punching the metal door. She slowly removed her fist from the locker door revealing a large dent from the impact she made on it. Jack raised his eyebrows at the now dented metal door. He knew she was strong, but not that strong. "Scratch that if I were Jake I would run for my life!" Roxy cracked her knuckles and rolled her neck. "Yeah, we'll you’re a lot smarter than Jake." she then walked swiftly up the stairs, leaving Jack on his own. ... Kim was currently sitting on the grass, on the sidelines of the football field with the rest of the pep squad, bored out of her mind. She usually loved pep squad practices but ever since she was kicked off as captain for drop kicking the mascot, Grace had reluctantly let her back on the squad, but unfortunately Grace’s dad got offered a great job so they moved to New Jersey and Donna Tobin was placed as cheer captain. Donna Tobin either made practices pure hell or just plain boring and right now Kim wished she was in a witchy mood to have anything but this ''boring heat. They were all sitting around watching Jake do pull ups on a bar that was located on the side of the field away from football practice. Donna Tobin's crush was no longer Jack to the blonde's relief but Jake Grey the new boy, a.k.a Bullet, the boy Kim wasn't too keen on ever becoming friends with, no matter what for all she knows he could just be setting up the Wasabi Warriors for their own doom. Kim tiredly kicked her feet at the grass as she ran her hands along the green blades that simmered in the hot sun. She got up from her sitting position with a sigh and walked over to Donna. The blonde tapped Donna on the shoulder who; seemed oblivious to her presence as she watched Jake Grey pull up and down on the bar in his tight white undershirt that showed off his muscular build and wearing his red jersey shorts. Kim smirked seeing how oblivious Jake was to Donna and the whole pep squad gawking at him as he listened to the music blasting from his headphones; that were popped into his ears; his back facing them. She then sighed tapping Donna on the same spot again; she then came face to face with the snarling diva who was glaring daggers her way. Kim backed up a bit, as Donna's brown eyes made a horrible shiver go up her spine. Donna spat out, "What! Crawford!" Kim rolled her eyes, "Sorry, Donna, but I'm getting really thirsty in this heat can I go grab my Gatorade from my locker?" Donna's facial expression changed from a death threatening glare to a curious frown. "Go ahead, Crawford." Kim forced a small smile on her lips as she gave Donna a silent thank you but stopped realizing the cheer captain had already turned her attention back towards Jake. Kim rolled her eyes but quickly ran off heading into the deserted Gym. She was about to walk into the girl's locker room but stopped by the door, hearing familiar voices coming from inside. The blonde slowly pushed the door a little to be able to peek inside the room. Her eyebrows rose in shock seeing Roxy was laying on top of a bench with Jack sitting next her but ''crissed-crossed ''on the bench looking down at her face. Kim knew it was wrong but listened into the conversation going on. Jack spoke, "C'mon Roxy. I've got plenty of money...you can..." Roxy cut him off instantly sitting up on the bench and slapping a hand over his mouth as she stared into his chocolate brown eyes with a challenging look. "No, Jack! I'll find a job. I can see if Phil needs some help at his place! I mean... I don't want any pity." Jack hissed with concern present in his voice, "Roxy! I do not pity you! I just...your my friend I just want to help! I mean even if you won’t tell me what's going on. Can I at least give you money?" Roxy snapped shoving Jack. "No!" '''Uh. Oh. Jack spats, "No one shoves me!" Out of pure instinct he flipped Roxy onto the floor of the locker room and had himself, hovered over the petite girl. They didn’t move, they just stayed in the position staring into each other’s eyes daring each other to make the first move. Kim's heart started to pound violently as she watched the scene unfold as jealousy started to eat engulf her heart as it flashed in and out of her brown eyes. She couldn't take it any longer feeling like someone was going to kiss someone any second she burst through the locker room door shouting. "What are you guys doing?!" Jack's head snapped away from his attention on Roxy as he looked into Kim's death threatening brown eyes. He quickly jumped away from Roxy and helped her up off the floor. They both then turned their attention to the steaming blonde who was giving them both a death glare, as she crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her right foot impatiently. "Well...care to explain?" Roxy sighed looking over at Jack who was glancing at her nervously. After a few hesitant moments Roxy spoke up, "Look...Kim my dad and I have been having a lot of money issues lately and Jack..." she looked over glaring at the brunette standing beside her who just rolled his eyes, “wanted me to take his money, 'cause you know how he's sort of filthy rich 'cause his grandfather taught Bobby Wasabi for all of his movies, but I said no because I didn't want his pity and he flipped me off the bench, because I shoved him in response to refusing his offer." Kim took in the girl's words but hesitated, "Wait...that doesn't explain why you two are in the girls' locker room''-together.”'' Roxy thought quickly as her eyes searched frantically, "Oh...well...you...uh...see I ran in here when Jack wouldn't stop bothering me about it in the hallway and I didn't expect him to follow me inside." Roxy sent a glare at Jack who merely shrugged in amusement and let a smirk hug his lips. Kim looked them both up and down eyeing them suspiciously, her instincts telling her to not believe any word that came from either of their mouths, but she ignored the instinct, shrugging it off, "Okay, whatever." Roxy then let out a breath of air in relief and left Jack and Kim alone in the locker room feeling the awkward tension suddenly surrounding them. As the door slammed shut behind Roxy, Kim grabbed her Gatorade from her gym locker and took a swing from it letting it moisture her dried tongue from the sizzling heat. Jack was about to leave but Kim stopped him right before he touched the handle. "Can we talk now, Jack?" Jack turned towards her cocking an eyebrow as looked over her, "What about pep squad practice?" "Ha, Donna won't notice I'm gone she's too busy drooling over Jake with the rest of the squad out on the field," she laughed. Jack smiled hearing her warm laughter, "Oh...thats so..." "Werid?" Kim finished cocking an amused eyebrow his way. Jack shook his head, "No. That's so...Donna." Kim nodded, "Yeah, but whatever back on topic." Jack spoke up, "Okay...so..." he trailed off hoping she would get the message that he had no clue what she wanted to talk about. Kim noticed the unsure expression plastered across the brunettes face, she sighed in frustration. "Jack look about what happened in the locker." She looked up into his chocolate brown eyes, feeling an aura of embarrassment come off of his usually confident and cool demeanor. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as looked over his blonde best friend. "Yeah; what about it?" He asked this as he awkwardly looked down at the floor and scuffed his Vans against the tile. Kim now was frustrated he had been avoiding this little talk, she asked him for all day since homeroom, he had been running around with Roxy not even meeting up with her before first period, like he had promised, which was strange since he always tried to keep his promises, no matter who it was. Does he like Roxy better than me?' ''Kim thought this curiously feeling her heart shatter. Her deep brown eyes widened as large as apples as another thought crossed over her mind. '''Does he like-like Roxy? Kim shook her head away from the thought not believing it even crossed her usually so realistic mind. They were plenty alike except Roxy held secrets. Jack hated secrets. They would never work out, right?' ''Kim thought this trying to convince herself, but sighed at the fact that she couldn't. She shook her thoughts away and took a deep breath to stop herself from exploding at Jack. She calmed herself enough to speak softly. "You know what happened Jack! I kissed you! What else would it be?!" ''‘So, much for sounding calm.’ '' Jack backed a bit away from the bench afraid that the anger bursting from her body would cause him to get a good concussion if he wasn’t careful. "Woah, Kim calm down!" The skater boy yelled out throwing his hands up in surrender. The blonde shook her head, "Listen, Jack! I'm not playing around anymore! I'm so sick of us having these stupid moments together and never talking about it! I hate the fact that one kiss from you can make me stay up for nights with insomnia and I hate the fact that...that...!" "WHAT!" Jack exploded getting impatient with the blonde. "That you've been ditching me to flirt with Roxy!" The locker room went silent. Kim could feel the awkward tension rise in the air as she slowly inhaled and exhaled trying to calm her temper down. She didn't mean to explode, but something just snapped. Maybe it was just Jack playing dumb that made her angry or the fact that he had been hanging around with Roxy all day and ditching her. '' 'Am I jealous? This question quickly flew through Kim's mind, but she quickly shook her head, not wanting to contemplate on it at the moment as she looked up at Jack. His face held a blank expression but suddenly it turned annoyed with some hurt mixed in with it. "So, you don't think I go insane every time we have those stupid moments?! You don't think I'm not at the Dojo all night beating the crud out of a dummy, because that's how much you drive me insane!? Kim, I went to the Dojo last night, because of that stupid ARGUEMENT!” At this point the brunette was yelling. Kim cut him off thinking back to their recent arguement, "Yeah, well it’s not might fault you get jealous every time I talk about Brad Wolfe!" Jack laughed sarcastically, "You’re the one who just implied you were jealous that I mostly hung out with Roxy today! So, you shouldn't be saying anything!" The blonde opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She realized he was right, she was jealous. This killed her inside. Kim sighed as she rubbed her forehead, "Look, Jack I'm sorry about the whole stupid fight about Brad Wolfe and I don't know why I got jealous of you and Roxy today. I guess it just seemed like you were ditching me...I mean you didn't even walk me to first period like you promised." She looked up at him sadly then back down at the tile floor of the locker room. Jack sighed as a feeling of guilt was expressed across his face. "I'm sorry Kim...I just...let's just say Roxy needed a friend today." With his head held high he walked out of the girls' locker room, not even giving the blonde a glance. Kim turned around and watched as his retreating form, disappeared out the door leaving her all alone. She sighed in confusion wondering, Why does it seem like everyone's keeping secrets from me? The blonde then walked out of the locker room looking for the answer to this new question that boggled her mind more than others. ... The Wasabi Warriors were currently sitting in home room with everyone else in dead silence. No one made a sound or move, not even Jerry who was usually always, bouncing around the classroom, but he was even dead silent. Jack was sitting in his desk with a cool and collected aura that surrounded him, but on the inside he was worried, real worried. He casted a glance Kim's way where she was sitting diagonal from in. Her face was a mix of pure shock, confusion, and just horror. He then looked over at Eddie. The African American boy was sitting there with his mouth gaping as a look of guilt was flashed though his brown eyes, this confused the brunette. ‘''Why would Eddie look guilty?’'' He just shrugged it off turning his attention to the nerdy boy occupying a seat next to him. Milton was also in complete shock and mortified like Kim and Jerry just looked like he wanted to run for his life; everyone else was in just in as much shock and speechless as the rest of the Wasabi Warriors. Roxy then came walking in late with Jake following right behind her, but she immediately stopped in front of the doorway cocking a concerned eyebrow towards the shocked faces of her homeroom classmated. Jake also gazed over the students curiously wondering why they were acting so strange. Roxy wondered, "Uh...Ms. Bloom," she faced her homeroom teacher who was staring at the TV in shock like everyone else. "What's going on?" Without a glance the teacher pressed a few buttons on the screen and then a video popped onto the screen and Roxy's piercing blue eyes widened in horror with Jake's also growing the size of dinner plates. The video that started to play on the screen was from yesterday evening. It showed Blackstar kicking and punching a dummy in the Bobby Wasabi Dojo with determination, that's when Jake walked in. He took a seat on the red bench and gazed over the blonde who punched and kicked. "You know it's getting late you should probably head out before anyone catches you." Blackstar stopped attacking the dummy and turned towards Jake while putting her hand on her hip. "I thought you weren't talking to me?" Jake sighed as he flipped his brown locks out of his green eyes. "Look I..." "Please, just stop don't you have a date with Lesley or something?" Blackstar sneered, jealousy edging out in her voice as she cut him off while making a talk to the hand gesture. Jake smirked cockily as he lied back on the bench still staring at the blonde girl. "So...that’s why you've been giving me the death glares at school lately? You’re jealous, because I don't love you anymore." His tone at the end teased slightly. Blackstar snapped glaring threateningly, "That's not true!" "Please, I can hear it in your voice!" Jake spat as he stood up from the bench. I mean correct me if I 'm wrong, but that’s exactly what it seems like!" Blackstar boiled up and exploded in the moment. "No, it’s not about Lesley! You...you played me Jake! You freak'in played me and led me on! Now you...y-you get back with some girl you met when you ran away for a day! What happened to the guy I fell in love with!? I mean I thought maybe...we could work things out now that your back, but now you just bring Lesley in like nothing! Like I never meant anything to you! I mean do you like hurting me?" You could tell in the sound of Blackstar's voice as it quivered slightly she wanted to runaway and cry, but she held back her tears. "I-I I'm sorry okay! I hate seeing you hurt, I just thought you still wanted your space with everything that's been going on!" Jake gave a forced smile. Blackstar shook her head at the torn boy, with an unconvincing look. "No. You’re lying to me. What's the real reason?" Jake sighed shutting his eyes for a moment trying to collect himself before opening them again. "I'm...I'm scared okay." he quickly looked away, with an expression of embarrassment and regret that flashing across his face. "Scared? Scared of what?" Blackstar exclaimed incredulously. "I'm scared you'll leave again, okay!"Jake snapped at her with a face filled with regret. Blackstar was in shock by his sudden explosion, never seeing him so lost...so nervous...so regretful... So,''- scared.'' He went on calming his voice down. "You’re not the only one who was hurt when you left. I really liked you a''-lot''." Jake said his last word emphasizing them by raising has quiet voice a little higher with a serious look. Blackstar met his serious gaze with her piercing blue eyes searching his green ones for any lies...for any look of deception. She found none...nothing but his serious gaze. She sighed exclaiming, "Then why didn't you run away with me? Can you please give me an explanation for that!"She raised her voice hoping that he was getting that-she wasn't playing around anymore. Jake gave her a nervous glance but looked down at the floor, finally murmuring, "I was trying to protect you." Blackstar gave him an incredulous look and asked slightly confused, "Protect me? Protect me from what?" "From the Black Warriors, " he murmured quietly looking back up at the girl. Blackstar crossed her arms over her chest gazing over the boy curiously. "Please, explain more." She didn't expect him to say anything more but was surprised when he did. "Flash found out, probably by ease-''dropping you were going to leave. One night in the training room he told me that if I left '''Father' ''would go after both of us and kill you leaving me to clean up the mess." Jake stated calmly not taking his green eyes away from Balckstar's blue ones. Blackstar opened her mouth, but Jake cut her off before a word came out; reading the girls mind. "Yeah, Flash told '''Father'." She shook her head furiously as her fists clenched, giving a good blow to the dummy, sending it across the Dojo. Jake walked up to Blackstar and wrapped both his hands over her fists; he looked down at her, before pulling her into a tight hug. They both shut their eyes as they wrapped their arms around each other and Jake murmured in her ear, but it had been loud enough for the video camera to catch. "Those three years, you were gone killed me! And I don't know what'd, I do if you left again." Blackstar whispered quietly, "I'm not going anywhere anymore, Jake I'm staying in Seaford...San Jose-with you." She smiled engulfing the warmth of his hug as she squeezed him, with her petite arms wrapped around his built body, but frowned feeling him pull away. She looked up into his green eyes, that looked so worn out...so torn...so hurt. Jake snapped looking down at her seriously, "You don't know that! What if when the Black Warriors come and attack San Jose, you get hurt fighting them! What if they kill you?" Blackstar faced turned from confusion and regret to shock, surprised Jake even dared to wonder...''to ask such a question. She stuttered out still in a state of shock, "I-it won't happen. I won't let it." Something dawned on her. She backed up a bit. "Wait. Wait! What do you mean the Black Warriors are going to attack San Jose?! Jake!?" she yelled harshly, glaring at the boy standing in front of her. Jake sighed and sat down on the bench. He closed his eyes hoping the right words would come out. He finally spoke up, “I didn’t want to tell you right away, but…they’re going to come and attack San Jose. They’re going to abduct all the kids and the ones that they are really after are the ones who know karate and for some reason they are really anxious to kidnap your little friends...the Wasabi…''Warriors." Blackstar asked quietly as she took it all in. "When is this going to take place?" Jake sighed, "That's the thing unfortunately that's secret and the only person who knows the answer to that question is Father.'"'' Blackstar shook her head as a tear went down her cheek as she spoke softly, "I need to go figure things out." She then ran out of the Dojo leaving Jake still sitting on the bench, looking lost as ever. The video stopped and everyone's attention turned towards Jake who had a look of horror across his face a long with Roxy. He then in a split of a second ran out of the room slamming the door behind him. Frank suddenly with determination written on his face dashed after him as he swung the door back open. Roxy tried to stop him but it was too late he was already out the door and had Jake tackled on the ground, with the principal and police men standing above them. Roxy just took a seat as she sank down in her desk, wondering, '''Who took that video? It scared her death how she didn't notice anybody was taking a video of her and Jake's conversation. It's like a ninja did it or something, that’s when it dawned on her. They did it. A lot happened in this chapter! So, what do you think the story of Blackstar is? Who was singing? What will happen with Jake, Lesley, and Roxy or Blackstar? What will happen between Jack and Kim? How will Jake get out of this mess? Just to let you guys know: when I say Blackstar is saying this and acting like this Roxy is dressed as her same with Jake a.k.a Bullet. Category:Blog posts